Si on chantait un peu
by sushiland
Summary: Enclencher le mode karaoké car voici des génériques de vieux DA jap détournés à la sauce FMA XD
1. Chapter 1

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Parodique/musique

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que les chansons détournés pour ce délire lyric.

Note de l'auteur : Un soir je m'ennuyais particulièrement et j'avais besoin de remonter mon moral à bloc car il était assez bas. Puis en allant sur le site écouté les vieux génériques de mon enfance (goldorak et compagnie XD) en lisant les paroles je me suis amusée mentalement à les comparer avec des personnages de full metal alchemist et du coup….L'idée de détourner les paroles pour les adapter à un personnage du manga et DA m'est venu. Et je me suis lancée dans cette tache pour poster cela sur mon forum RPG yaoi FMA comme petit délire. Et c'est grâce au conseil et inspiration d'Akito/Aya que je poste ici et c'est également elle qui m'a trouver le titre de ce petit amusement (merciiiiiii à toi ). Chaque chanson à son model sur le site, je mettrais sur mon profil le lien adapté à chacune des chansons détournés (vu qu'ici sur un fichier le lien ne marche pas) Voilà j'espère que cela vous amusera à comparer mes détournements avec les originaux et chanter peut être ses nouvelles paroles sur la musique du DA…. XD Dés que j'aurais l'occasion j'en mettrais d'autre je pense donc…. A vos micros et enclenché le mode karaoké avec Full metal alchemist voici…..

**Si on chantait un peu :**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Au pays d'Envy (Au pays de Candy)_

Au pays d'Envy

Comme dans tous les pays

On trucide on tue on rit

Il y a des méchants et des gentils

Et pour faire chier le petit

Etre un homonculus c'est très utile

Un peu de sadisme, d'espièglerie

C'est la vie d'Envy

Mais il rêve et il imagine

Tous les soirs en s'emmerdant

Que l'autre bouffon lumineux

Il l'butterais bien un peu

Pour chasser, la petit bête

Il cherche l'autre crevette

Sanguinaire et cruel

Toujours immortel

C'est Envy, Envy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Le colonel Flam (Capitaine Flam)_

Au fin fond de central, Assis derrière une pile de dossier en retard,

glande celui que le gouvernement alchemist appelle

Quand il n'est plus capable De trouver une solution à ses problèmes,

Quand il ne reste plus aucun espoir, Le Colonel Flam

Colonel Flam tu n'as pas

Beaucoup de volonté

Surtout quand il faut signé

Colonel Flam

Cent mille millions de dossier

Pour claquer de tes doigts

Et en faire un feu de joie

Il y a dans ton QG

Et sous tes ordres

Ton petit copain Ed

Il y a aussi

Tu vois

Ta douce? amie riza

Havock et Breda

Qui ne te quittent pas

Colonel Flam tu n'es pas

Alchemist pour rien

Mais du fond de la nuit

Colonel Flam

D'aussi loin que l'infini

Tu descends jusqu'ici

Pour draguer toutes les femmes

Colonel Flam oui c'est toi

Un jour qui sauvera tous ceux

De centralllllll ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alphonse le grand (Goldorak le grand)_

Il traverse tout l'pays

Aussi vite que possible

Qui est-il ? D'où vient-il ?

Formidable armure

Des temps nouveaux

Il jaillit de derrière son frère

Il faut dire c'est pas difficile à faire

Qui est-il ? D'où vient-il ?

Ce gentil géant

Des nouveaux temps

C'est Alphonse le Grand

Le Grand Alphonse

Ahahahaa aha ahahahahaa

C'est Alphonse le Grand

Le Grand Alphonse

Il arrive du fond de central

Un alchemist éblouissant

Qui est-il ? D'où vient-il ?

Ce merveilleux génie

D'alchimie

Il est né a rizembool

Aux frontières d'une autre vie

Qui est-il ? D'où vient-il ?

L'invincible armure

Des temps nouveaux

Break musical

Il traverse tout le pays

Aussi vite que possible

Qui est-il ? D'où vient-il ?

Formidable armure

Des temps nouveaux

Nouveaux ... nouveaux ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lieutenant Riza (Lady Oscar_)

Lieutenant, Lieutenant Riza

Elle est habillée comme un garçon

Lieutenant, Lieutenant Riza

On parle d'elle dans tout Central

Lieutenant, Lieutenant Riza

Tu vivais parmi tous ses mâles

Lieutenant, Lieutenant Riza

Mustang n'oubliera jamais ton nom

Un jour elle a fait le choix

Elle devint un soldat

Quand ses amies portaient jupon

Elle était au bataillon

Au lieu de jouer à la poupée

Toujours elle visait…

Lieutenant, Lieutenant Riza

Elle est habillée comme un garçon

Lieutenant, Lieutenant Riza

On parle d'elle dans tout central

Lieutenant, Lieutenant Riza

Tu vivais parmi tous ses mâles

Lieutenant, Lieutenant Riza

Mustang n'oubliera jamais ton nom

Elle maniait si bien son revolver

Qu'on n'osait la froisser

Et quand on lui cherchait querelle

Elle se battait en duel

Un beau jour elle choisit son camp

Et chassa les tires au flan (XD mustang huhuhuhuhu)

Lieutenant, Lieutenant Riza

Elle est habillée comme un garçon

Lieutenant, Lieutenant Riza

On parle d'elle dans tout central

Lieutenant, Lieutenant Riza

Tu vivais parmi tous ses mâles

Lieutenant, Lieutenant Riza

Mustang n'oubliera jamais ton nom

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A suivre…. (Peut être XD )


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Parodique/musique

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que les chansons détournés pour ce délire lyric.

Note de l'auteur : Avant tout merci pour les reviews je m'attendais pas à en recevoir aussi vite et sur ce petit délire Lyric, merci vraiment et suis contente que ce petit détournement de générique vous plaise. Et d'ailleurs en voici d'autre… (Mais il est possible que d'ici là je change le rating car….J'ai fais deux détournements dans le style Yaoi et les paroles pour une surtout sont assez….hm…. explicite…Enfin je verrais si je les mets pour l'instant je mets celles tout public pour les deux yaoi… Peut être plus tard… (Les liens des génériques pour celles-ci ont été évidement ajouté dans mon profil afin de pouvoir lire ce détournement en musique héhéhéhééhé bonne lecture et bon chant…. XD)

**Si on chantait un peu (2): **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee (Cobra)_

Venu de nulle part, c'est Kimblee

Plus vile que le serpent, c'est Kimblee

Personne ne l'aperçoit, c'est Kimblee

Mais il est toujours la, c'est Kimblee

-----

Et plein d'effroi les alchimistes d'état

Rien qu'a son nom voient leur sang qui

Se glace, se glace, se glace

------

Mais quand il y a danger, c'est Kimblee

Qui vient tous faire sauter

Kimblee ...

-----

Homme ou machine, nul n'y survie

Quel est son secret, tout dans l'alchimie

Mais quand on l'appelle, il surgit d'derrière

Puis il explose, toujours avec ses mains

Toujours... toujours ... toujours

-----

Mais d'ou vient la puissance de Kimblee

Oui d'ou vient le sadisme de Kimblee

Et qui sait le secret de Kimblee

Dans tout central, c'est Kimblee

-----

Quand il se bat c'est toujours sans merci

Il ne connaît pas la pitié

Pour tous les êtres réunis

Mais exploser toutes vies, c'est Kimblee

Sans crainte ni repis

Kimblee ...

-----

Homme ou machine, nul n'y survie

Quel est son secret, tout dans l'alchimie

Mais quand on l'appelle, il surgit d'derrière

Puis il explose, toujours avec ses mains

Toujours... toujours ... toujours

-----

Bien cache dans la nuit, c'est Kimblee

Guettant ses ennemis, c'est Kimblee

Personne n'est à l'abri, c'est Kimblee

-----

Alchimiste et sadique, c'est l'univers zero

Mais votre roi est la

Et votre roi c'est Kimblee

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward Alchimiste d'Etat (Edgar détective cambrioleur)_

Une lueur au fond de la nuit

Un cercle sur le tapis

Une formule d'alchimie

La transmutation s'fait en silence

----

Une main gantée de blanc

S'pose sur le pentacle

Et leurs corps, leurs mères

Disent "Au Revoir"

----

Edward Edward

Alchimiste d'état

Edward Edward

Un alchimiste, un enfant

Est reparti dans l'ombre

A l'autre bout du monde

Transpercer des secrets et de la pierre

-----

Edward Edward

Pourtant n'est pas grand

Edward Edward

Sait bien que le seul trésor

Est dans l'âme de son frère

Ses yeux et son sourire

Valent bien plus qu'une pierre philosophale

-----

Blottie au fond de son lit

Il rêve de revoir celui-ci

Et sur son manteau rouge

S'affiche son signe d'alchimiste

-----

Mais lui est déjà parti

Très loin vers d'autres pays

Chercher son frère et son âme, la pierre

----

Edward Edward

Alchimiste d'état

Edward Edward

Un alchimiste, un enfant

Est reparti dans l'ombre

A l'autre bout du monde

Transpercer des secrets et la pierre

----

Edward Edward

Pourtant n'a qu'une parole

Edward Edward

Sait bien que le seul trésor

Est dans l'âme de son frère

Ses yeux et son sourire

Valent bien plus qu'une pierre philosophale

----

Est dans l'âme de son frère

Ses yeux et son sourire

Valent bien plus qu'une pierre philosophale

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hohenheim (Ulysse 31 générique de fin)_

Dans le froid glacé de la nuit

Dante maligne à en vain

Usé de sa puissance, son pouvoirs

Contre Hohenheim

Dans le vide de son âme et son corps

Fatigué, lassé, vainqueur

Hohenheim près de tricha

Réchauffe un peu son cœur

----

Hohenheim

Qui espère comme toi en demain

Qui recherche sa maison et les siens

Hohenheim

Hohenheim

Qui oppose à la force des mains

Le courage du coeur des humains

Hohenheim

---- Break musical ----

Vérité, sincérité

Humanité pour toute armée

Les échos alchimiques sont témoins

Pour les peuples lointains

De sa quête incessante

Pour le droit à retourner vers la demeure

En dépit de Dante et ses homoncules

Pour retrouver ses fils

-----

Hohenheim

Qui espère comme toi en demain

Qui recherche sa maison et les siens

Hohenheim

----

Hohenheim

Qui oppose à la force des mains

Le courage du coeur des humains

Hohenheim

----

Hohenheim

Qui espère comme toi en demain

Qui recherche sa maison et les siens

Hohenheim

----

Hohenheim

Qui oppose à la force des mains

Le courage du coeur des humains

Hohenheim

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_La cité engloutie (Les mondes engloutis_)

Toi, enfant de l'alchimie écoute-moi

Toi qui as le secret de la pierre

Dans toutes les villes et la cité engloutie

Suis Edward, Alphonse, Envy

----

O vous, enfants d'Alchimie suivez-moi

Vous qui connaissez notre passé

Vers Central, vers La ville engloutie

Pour nous sauver la vie ...

----

Suis la cité Engloutie

Jusqu'au creux de la Terre

Enfant pars et enfin rejoins nous

Au fond de ce cimetière

Enfant suis la cité Engloutie

Jusqu'au creux de la Terre

----

Sors de la nuit de la destinée et du temps

Revis les légendes que porte le vent

Va vaincre le mystère, la faim, le froid

Suis Winry, Alphonse, Edward

----

O toi, enfant d'alchimie marche sans effroi

Dis-nous que demain il revivra

Sors l'âme de ton frère de l'oubli

De la ville engloutie

----

Suis la cité Engloutie

Jusqu'au creux de la Terre

Enfant pars et enfin rejoins nous

Au fond de ce cimetière

Enfant suis la cité Engloutie

Jusqu'au creux de la Terre

--- Break musical ---

Suis la cité Engloutie

Jusqu'au creux de la Terre

Enfant pars et enfin rejoins nous

Au fond de ce cimetière...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Black Hayate le chien (Oum le Dauphin)_

On l'appelle Black Hayate le chien

Dans son royaume canin

On se raconte sans fin

Ses facéties fantastiques

-----

Quand arrive Black Hayate le chien

Aux talons du lieutenant Riza

Le sous lieutenant Breda

Va se cacher dans un coin

-----

Il a le pelage blanc et noir

Des yeux noirs qui s'illuminent

Quand il trouve un nonos à enterrer

Près du dépôt numéro 12

----

On l'appelle Black Hayate le chien

Il est joueur et malin

Il a deux petits copains

Qui l'aiment et qu'il joue avec

----

Il aboie, il lèche, il mord

Et il défend jusqu'au bout

Son écuelle de pâté

Pour que personne n'y touche

----

Il a le pelage blanc et noir

Des yeux noirs qui s'illuminent

Quand il trouve un joujou à mordiller

Tu es un toutou si fidèle

Tel es un toutou si fidèle

Tel es un toutou si fidèle

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A suivre…. (Peut être XD )


End file.
